


The Sorting

by IceBlueRose



Series: Better be...Slytherin! [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Rogue Canary friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard Snart never knew magic existed until Minerva McGonagall showed up to his home. Once he's at Hogwarts, he's determined to stay with his friend, Mick Rory.One year later, there's another surprise sorting.





	1. Leonard and Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts, the Sorting Hat speaking in a student's mind, or a flashback.

Finding out that he was a wizard had been both a blessing and a curse for Leonard Snart. While coming to Hogwarts allowed him to get away from his father, it also took him away from his mother and his new baby sister, Lisa. His mother had assured him that everything was fine and that they’d be okay when she dropped him off at the platform earlier that day but he still worried.

Except he’d asked what would happen if he didn’t come to Hogwarts and the answer had been enough to get him to agree to come.

_“Is there a particular reason that you wouldn’t want to come to Hogwarts, Mr. Snart?” The woman who had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him._

_Leonard eyed her speculatively. He wasn’t about to admit that he was worried his dad was going to hit his mom or do something to his sister. It had never done any good in the US, he didn’t see why it would be different in London, magical world or not._

_“It’s expensive and my mom just had a baby. She might need my help around here while my dad’s at work,” he said, giving the excuse that he thought sounded best. He hid the satisfaction he felt when her gaze softened at his reasoning._

_“That’s very admirable, Mr. Snart. However, Hogwarts has a fund to help those families that need it and choose to accept said help. You simply need to ask about it at the bank, Gringotts. But, most importantly, if you don’t go to Hogwarts, or any other school of magic, you could become a danger to your family. Leaving your magic untrained and out of your control could lead to magical outbursts that will only get stronger as the years pass.”_

_“We’ll manage then,” his mom announced, putting a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “How will we get Leonard’s supplies? Where do we go?”_

_Professor McGonagall smiled at her. “Let me tell you about Diagon Alley.”_

When they’d gone to Gringotts, the inscription above the door had caught his attention almost right away and he’d paused to read it, briefly considering mentioning this bank to his father just to see what would happen to him when he got caught. Leonard had dismissed the thought almost immediately however. While Lewis had stopped taking Leonard with him due to how often he had to go out of town for jobs, due to the fact that London had so many cameras for security, Leonard was sure he’d make an exception to take his wizard son to rob a magical bank.

Leonard wasn’t about to get busted for his father’s crimes. Besides, if Lewis got arrested, it’d leave his mom in a bind. She’d have to find someone to watch Lisa and then get a job that would allow her to support the three of them.

So, as tempted as Leonard was, he wouldn’t do it. But it was nice to imagine.

That was when Mick Rory had found him.

“Trying it isn’t worth whatever the goblins would do to you.”

Leonard looked over to find a kid with dark hair watching him, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. He tilted his head. 

“I’m not considering it for myself.”

“Then you must really hate whoever you were considering it for,” he said.

Leonard paused. “Yeah,” was all he said.

The kid nodded. “Long as it’s not me, I don’t care. I’m Mick.”

“Leonard.”

They stared at each other for a few moments and then, in some sort of unspoken agreement, headed inside.

Mick and his parents had ended up joining them for the rest of the shopping trip and then he and Mick had sat together on the train that day and everything had been fine. But now that they were actually at the sorting, Leonard was nervous though he was doing his best not to show it.

He wasn’t going to say it out loud but he wanted to be in the same house as Mick. Out of all the people he’d met since discovering he was a wizard, Mick was the only one he was even remotely interested in becoming friends with so far. He’d met another boy named Raymond Palmer and had done everything he could to avoid the kid since then. He was just too cheerful for Leonard. They’d met on the train and Leonard could only hope they wouldn’t be in the same house. 

He watched the other students being sorted, only paying attention when he recognized the name of someone he had met. There was a boy named Sirius Black that caused quite a stir when he went to Gryffindor. The little redhead that had stormed by his and Mick’s compartment with a sallow faced boy was named Lily Evans apparently and she went to Gryffindor as well. He didn’t know any other names until,

“Palmer, Raymond,” Professor McGonagall called out.

Leonard watched as the hat sat on Raymond’s head, seeming to debate for almost a minute before it shouted out,

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Well, Leonard decided, that settled that. He was _not_ going to Gryffindor.

He didn’t bother paying attention again until he heard Professor McGonagall call out, “Rory, Michael.”

Mick shot Leonard a small smirk that only partially hid his nerves before walking up to the stool. He sat down and kept his face fairly impassive as the hat was placed on his head. It took about another minute before the hat shouted,

“SLYTHERIN!”

The house on the opposite side of the hall from the Gryffindor table began to applaud and Leonard watched as Mick sat down near a couple of other first years. He took a deep breath as a few others were sorted and then the sallow faced boy, named Severus Snape, was also sorted in to Slytherin. Unless there was someone with an odd last name starting with ‘snaq’ then Leonard knew he had to be next. 

“Snart, Leonard.”

Leonard took a quiet breath and put the mask that he’d perfected years ago in place as he walked up to the stool, settling on it and fighting not to look over at the Slytherin table where Mick was as it was placed on his head. He fought to keep from jumping when there was a voice in his head in the next moment.

_“Hmmm, very interesting. You’re quite the brave one, aren’t you?”_

Leonard narrowed his eyes behind the brim of the hat. _Don’t you dare,_ he thought. He hadn’t seen anyone else speaking out loud so he had to assume that simply thinking what he wanted to say was enough.

_“And clever too. Why, you could fit in nicely with either the houses of Godric or Rowena.”_

_I won’t. I’m not a Gryffindor. I’m not noble or brave. I don’t care about knowledge for the sake of knowledge. I’m a survivor. I do what I have to do. If I want knowledge on something, it’s so I can use it to get something I need._

_“Well argued, Mr. Snart. Are you sure of where you want to go? It won’t be easy.”_

_Nothing ever is,_ Leonard thought, thinking of his parents. _I want to be in the same house as Mick. If that means coming up with a plan to track you down and then set you on fire for not doing as I want, then that’s what I’ll do._

The hat laughed. _“Quite ambitious. I have no doubt that you’d be able to set whatever plan you wanted in to motion. No, it won’t be easy but I do think you’d do best in..._ SLYTHERIN!”

Leonard felt a flash of satisfaction as he slid off the stool, the hat already back in Professor McGonagall’s hand. He quickly made his way to the spot that had opened up next to Mick and settled in there. A snobby looking blond boy with a badge that had the letter “P” on it turned to him, smirk firmly in place.

“Welcome to Slytherin,” he said.

Leonard didn’t reply with anything more than a nod. It wasn’t hard to read how the students of Slytherin house were supposed to act and he was determined to start out acting appropriately.

He wasn’t going to give them any chance to come after him. He’d learned his lesson when it came to that years ago.


	2. Sara

It had been a year since his own sorting and Leonard was glad that he wouldn’t ever have to stand there and wait to be sorted again. The Founders must have had one hell of a sense of humor to put all the first years through this each year.

Still, now he got to enjoy it from the other side and simply applaud with the rest of his house when they got a new student. _A show of unity,_ he thought, carefully keeping the sneer from showing on his face at the idea.

There were a number of Slytherins that welcomed him, blood status or not, simply because he was a Slytherin.

_“There must be something noteworthy about you,” Narcissa Black stated, her eyes raking over him in a way that indicated that he’d been judged and found wanting. “After all, you managed to get in to our noble house, despite your...unfortunate origins.”_

That _ringing_ endorsement had been enough for quite a few of the upper year Slytherins to leave him be. Narcissa’s betrothed, Lucius Malfoy, was absolutely not one of them. He’d made it very clear what he thought of Leonard being in their house while adding that Mick was no better, though he was still at least a step up from “Leonard’s filth” as he liked to say.

Another fifth year had stepped in when Lucius had decided that it was time for Leonard to “learn his place” amongst the house, that he’d need to treat his superiors with more respect.

_“That’s quite enough, Malfoy,” Rip Hunter snapped, twisting his wand between his fingers as he stepped forward._

_“Stay out of this, Hunter. I’m simply showing little Snart here how things are in Slytherin.” Lucius didn’t bother to move his eyes from where he’d knocked Leonard to the ground. Just behind Leonard, Mick was being held back by the Lestrange brothers._

_Rip deliberately stepped between Lucius and Leonard, his wand held loosely in his hand, ready to cast at the first sign of Lucius so much as twitching. “Listen here,_ Lucius _, you and I both know that the only reason you’re wearing that prefect’s badge instead of me is because of the Malfoy fortune. It’s certainly not because you’re the superior spellcaster.” He smirked. “Watch your step, Malfoy.”_

_Lucius sneered, lowering his wand and stepping back. “Well,” he said, “I suppose it’s only fitting that those of lesser blood stick together. Keeps you from dirtying the rest of us, doesn’t it,_ Rip _?”_

_“Oh, I think you’ll find there’s nothing I could possibly do to ever lower your status,” Rip told him wryly. When Lucius moved as if to send a spell his way, Rip simply shifted, falling in to a duel stance and raised an eyebrow. Rather than continue, Lucius shook his head and nodded at the Lestrange brothers to let Mick go._

_“You might want to take your own advice and watch your step, Hunter. Things are changing.” Lucius straightened and smirked. “You wouldn’t want to find yourself on the wrong side.”_

_“I think I’ll find myself exactly where I need to be though your concern is noted,” was all Rip said in reply. He waited until Lucius and the others had walked off to turn to Leonard and Mick. “All right then?”_

_Leonard glanced at Mick and then nodded. “We’re fine.” Briefly, he wondered if he should say thank you but that seemed like it’d be out of place in the common room._

_Rip studied them and then said, “_ Curses and Counter-Curses _by Vindictus Viridian. Study it and learn the spells.”_

_Leonard stared at him for a few moments longer and then turned to Mick, who nodded. He’d heard of the book before. “We will,” Leonard confirmed._

_“If you need help with them, come to me.” Rip paused. “And don’t tell anyone about it.”_

Leonard and Mick had learned the various curses in that book and practiced them until they were able to easily use them to defend themselves. Rip had made sure that they received wand holsters (Leonard assumed it had been him at least) within a week and they’d learned how to flick their wrist to send their wand sliding in to their hand—as well as learned how to catch the wand before it could slide out of their hands and to the floor.

They wouldn’t be able to hold their own in a duel but they’d be able to defend themselves long enough to get out of there at least. Leonard nodded and applauded as a young boy was sorted in to Slytherin. He raised an eyebrow at the next name, realizing how much of the sorting he’d missed though he supposed it didn’t matter as long as he made sure to clap at the appropriate times.

“Lance, Sara,” Professor McGonagall called out, looking over the group of first years still standing. A girl with long blonde hair, pulled back in a braid, and bright blue eyes stepped forward, her head held high.

“Don’t need to pay attention to this one,” Mick muttered. “The Lance family has only ever been sorted in to Gryffindor. Look,” he nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table, “they’ve already opened up a seat for her.”

It was nearing a minute later when the hat suddenly opened its mouth and shouted,

“SLYTHERIN!”

A shocked silence spread throughout the room and one girl, in particular, at the Gryffindor table looked as though she’d been hit by a bludger. Sara Lance, on the other hand, looked completely calm as a surprised Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head. As she headed towards their table, the Slytherins began to applaud.

“You were saying?” Leonard asked Mick quietly.

~*~*~

Sara Lance was not looking forward to her sorting. She knew what her family expected of her. Just that morning her parents had sent her off on the train with Laurel, her mother calling out to her,

“Don’t forget to write to us after you get in to Gryffindor!”

Her dad and Laurel had laughed and Sara had forced herself to smile but she’d hated hearing that. Laurel had tried to convince her to sit with her and her friends on the train but after hearing variations of “Oh, Laurel’s little sister,” she had left the compartment and gone off to find other people, other first years, to sit with.

She’d ended up sitting with Iris West and her best friend, Barry Allen, for the rest of the train ride. She wasn’t sure if she’d be friends with them after the train ride—Barry seemed to be practically vibrating in his seat with excitement and that was just a bit much for her—but she wouldn’t rule it out.

Hogwarts, however, had lived up to everything that she had ever imagined when she’d first seen it. It was probably the most amazing thing that she’d ever seen.

She’d guessed where Barry would go—Gryffindor—and she smiled slightly when he waved at her and Iris before running to the Gryffindor table. There was no one else that she was going to pay attention to just yet so she let her mind wander until she heard,

“Lance, Sara.”

Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and walked up to the stool. She knew that no one was paying attention. As soon as her last name had been said, she’d been dismissed as another Gryffindor. 

_“Well, hello, what do we have here? Another Lance? Well, I know just what to do with you—“_

Sara frowned. _That’s rude,_ she thought.

_“Excuse me, Ms. Lance?”_

_You can’t just put me in to Gryffindor like I know you were going to. Just because I’m a Lance? We’re not all the same person._

_“Excellent point. What would you like to say then?”_

_I don’t want to be a Gryffindor. Any other house will do._

_“And why’s that?”_

_I want to be more than just Laurel Lance’s little sister and that’s all anyone sees me as. That’s all they’ll ever see me as if I go in to Gryffindor. I want to prove that I’m more than that. I’m just as good as she is on my own._

_“You’re right, Ms. Lance, Gryffindor is not the house for you with ambition and drive like that. You have a need, a drive, to prove your greatness. For you, it can only be..._ SLYTHERIN!”

Sara allowed herself a brief smile before the hat was lifted off to a stunned silence. She imagined that this was similar to what had happened the year before when Sirius Black had ended up in Gryffindor. Rather than show any surprise herself—she’d told the hat that any house would do, after all—Sara simply stood and walked towards the Slytherin table as the students there began to applaud.

Her eyes scanned the table, focusing on the spot that had opened up and she quickly slid in to the seat, tensing slightly when Narcissa Black leaned towards her, a small smile that she recognized from many a boring tea party on her face.

“Welcome to Slytherin, Sara.”

Sara nodded. “Thank you, Narcissa.” She quickly turned towards her plate and took in the faces of her housemates, pausing on two boys that didn’t look much older than her as they glanced at each other and then her in speculation. She tilted her head slightly and lifted her eyebrows at them in question getting a smirk and raised eyebrow in response from the one with shorter hair while his friend didn’t bother to hide the curiosity in his eyes. 

She flashed them a quick smile, delighting in the surprise that neither of them were able to hide quickly enough, before turning her attention back to the sorting.

She’d have to be sure to find out who they were later.


End file.
